Chuggington Wiki:Rules
Please read and follow the rules. General Rules #Dont use Bad or Rude language, this includes whether it is abbreviated, Starred (*) or Hashed (#). #Be pleasant to other Users, they give up spare time to edit here. #Dont say Chuggington (or related shows) is for babies. #Only mention other series' that are train related. #We advise users not to speak in a sarcastic way as other users may not understand the sarcasm and get offended. #Don't Backseat Moderate, if someone breaks the rules report it to an admin. #As the law says, no users under 13 please. As it is illegal. #Please dont accuse users of being underaged. If they say they are under 13 or leave links with proof they're underaged then tell an admin. #Chuggington is owned by BBC, BBC is british, Chuggington is british, so the Wiki should be british too. Page and Talk Page Rules #Do not edit just for the sake of editing. Just because you have more edits than another user, that doesn't mean you are more important than they are. #Don't make pages for your fan series, post them on your userpage or create a page with this name: 'User:yourusername/''Name of story' and post a link to your user page, this way it wont come up in Wiki Activity and wont be counted as a page #Dont create or add characters that haven't been comfirmed. Also if a character has only been mentioned or never had a speaking role, put them in the minor locomotives page # No content except vandalism, broken links, and profanity may be removed from any user talk page. Off topic posts may be removed from article talk pages. # Article talk pages, are there for discussing changes to the article, ''not for a discussion about the topic in question, please use chat to discuss things with others. # Please use good English, not every word of every sentence starts with a capital. They should be used at the beginning of a sentence, names, nouns and headings. # Don't rewrite other user's messages. # Don't edit other User's userpages! # Categories should have at least 5 pages in them. Otherwise they are pointless. It is only acceptable when a page doesn't fit into any existing categories. Image Rules # All images must be Chuggington images these include: Engine Promos, Shots from Episodes, DVD covers, merchandise, Merchandise Logos, Show logos (etc Chuggington Logo, Ludorum Logo), and more #Dont name images with spaces in, for example dont name an image 'Chug Patrol Ready to Rescue 45' name it 'ChugPatrolReadytoRescue45' #The name of an image must make sense for example if and image was from the episode Chug of War It shouldn't be called 'fdbquyfdfas]gfqaghIt should be called 'chugofwar''number''' #Please dont include messages in images such as (Bigger image) or (better quality), an Image should have the name 'pagetitle''number''' #Images should preferably be at least 300px big however, we will allow 250px images. #Main images should be 300px big, however, if the image is set portrait, this can be lowered to 200px. #Dont upload duplicate images #Dont upload images with watermarks #Dont upload images from home, other peoples homes and unliscened merchendise. #an image should have the UK name of it, for example use Chug of War instead of Wilson and the Steam Team. An exeption can be made if an American Title page is uploaded, then you can use Wilson and the Steam Team. #Dont state your username on a gallery or picture name, when an image is uploaded, it already states the user who added it. Video Rules Coming soon #If you find an episode/clip, it has to be the UK version, unless approved by an admin #Don't upload duplicate videos. #Please avoid uploading watermarked videos. If it is a video that you think is really important, ask an admin. Blog Rules #Please make sure that your blogs are related to the show or the Wikia, in other words dont make blogs on a new Thomas and Friends movie, a new series of Underground Ernie or a review on TUGS, each of these shows have there on Wikias for you to do these on. #Please dont create Blogs that 0-7 lines long, Creating blogs is something you do rarely and do well, people should spend alot of time reading you blog. #Comments on Blogs should have a meaning to it, this means dont post comments like 'OK' 'Cool' or 'Nice Review' #Related to above, Comments should exceed 1/2 a line in length #Comments for people who have wrote a fan-episode should always include at least a positive note. Negetive notes are only allowed in constructive form. (It shouldn't say: I don't like this. It should say, maybe try improving it by trying these things...) Chat Rules #Everything in General Rules (minus rule 9) and: #If something bad happens while an admin or Chat Mod isn't on, report it to one with a screencaptured image. #Rather then Rule 4 in General Rules, you may talk about anything. #Arguing is not acceptable. Please don't agrue and agree to disagree. #Try to include every member into the chat. Thankyou If you took the time to read this and most importantly obeyed them then the Admins would like to give you a Thankyou The admins always advise users to use the British Version of the show. This includes using the language. Of course not everyone knows what differences the are between UK English and US English so we don't punish users for it. We just put it right. Now, just because we say to not used the American version, doesn't mean we don't like it, to prove this we have put some US safety videos on the home page. Thankyou! Signed Admins: [[User:Steamie With Glasses|Steamie With Glasses] (Talk) CalleyFan (Talk) ThatsSoWeird (Talk) and JRCS (Talk)